As a communication technology develops, not only a wired terminal such as a Personal Computer (PC) but also a wireless terminal such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, etc. can transmit/receive data in high speed via a network. More particularly, recently, it is possible to transmit/receive large capacity multimedia contents in real-time via the network.
Meanwhile, to receive and execute multimedia contents in real-time via the network, a buffer should be installed inside a terminal in order to solve a difference between an execution speed of the terminal and a communication speed of the network.
In case of a wireless terminal, an interference and collision of data may occur in a wireless section, and since a transmission speed of data is not constant depending on time and a place, a disconnection of contents data may occur while a terminal executes contents received via a wireless section.
In addition, in the case where a storage space of a memory installed inside a terminal is not sufficient, a difficulty may occur in securing an available capacity of a buffer inside a relevant memory in order to execute multimedia contents received in real-time.